A Petal from the Flax-Hibiscus Bouquet
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: People didn't think that Ukraine got mad but when she did, it wasn't pretty. Join Ukraine's quest to understand the peculiar but surprisingly functioning relationship of Belarus and South Korea. Rated T for...whatever randomness I would conjure up in the future. (Give it a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! This is my first KorBela story so bear with me about the OOC-ness (if any). My story is supposed to be a one-shot/story hybrid. So I may go back and forth. There are other couples in here so look out for them if you want. Anyway, enjoy and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

"Well, I believe our first meeting was very romantic. We first met by beautiful sight the Jinyang Lake in my home country. We bumped into each other and when looked into each others' eyes, I knew that she was the one that I would lov-"

"Don't lie to her! You know for a fact we first met when you were picking up your brother from Big Brother's house!"

"But romantic stories were invented in Korea, da-ze!" The woman sitting across from the bickering couple simply sighed and shook her head. They were sitting her house, in her living room, eating her Ukrainian pastries, and supposed to be explaining how long this "secret" relationship has been going on but are getting nowhere. People didn't think that Ukraine got mad but when she did, it wasn't pretty. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. Then she looked up to her younger sister and her Korean boyfriend and cleared her throat.

"If you two are done," Ukraine said, irritated, "please explain to me how long this has been going and how it has been going on for this long?" Ukraine looked at her sister, Belarus, expecting her say something but, instead, South Korea started to speak.

"We've been together for two years, da-ze!"

"Two years?!" Ukraine asked incredulously. Knowing her sister, or having thought that she knew her sister, she was amazed that Belarus could tolerate South Korea for that long.

"He's exaggerating," Belarus said to Ukraine, "We've only been together for a year and a half."

"A year and a half?" Ukraine leaned back in her couch in shock. "May I ask how you two were able to pulled this off?" Belarus crossed her arms.

"No one ever thinks about the possibility of brother-obsessed me to go out with brother-obsessed Korea." Belarus said as Korea placed her hand in his. Ukraine watched as this happened and wondered if she was dreaming. But she knew she wasn't, especially because the way she discovered that they were a couple she would not dream about. Ukraine sighed. She had to admit they were a cute couple, no matter how weird it was. Belarus sighed then stretched. Belarus then began to take off her lovely navy blue peacoat, her appearance Ukraine didn't bother to notice before, and handed it to Korea.

"Why are you giving me this?" Korea asked.

"To put on the coat rack," she said accompanied with an unnatural looking smile. Korea groaned but followed the indirect command of his girlfriend. Ukraine observed the couple's actions and noticed how fluid and natural they were. Immediately after Korea came back from putting away Belarus's coat, the doorbell rang. Korea and Belarus glanced at each other before looking at Ukraine. She stood up and decided to answer the door. She looked out the peephole to see that Russia and China were standing outside of the door.

"Vanya!" Ukraine said as she opened the front door, "And his friend, China!"

"Privet, sestra!" Russia said happily. Ukraine invited the two inside and led them to the living room. When they got there, Ukraine noticed that Korea was no longer in the living room and Belarus looked like her normal self, not at all like she has a boyfriend of the Korean kind.

"Belarus," Ukraine started hesitantly, "Where did-"

"-Swan Lake's first performance take place?" Belarus interrupted, "Why, in Moscow of course! Why do you insist on asking me trivial questions on the history of Russian culture?" Ukraine was, at first, confused by Belarus's random outburst but guessed that she meant that Korea was hiding elsewhere. "Hello, Big Brother." Russia visibly shuddered but responded with a 'hello'.

"So what brings you here, Russia?" Ukraine said as she sat back down in her seat across from Belarus.

"My scarf tore," Russia pouted as he showed her the scarf.

"And he refuses to let me fix it," China chimed in. Ukraine chuckled at this.

"Okay, then let me have it for day and I-"

"I can't," Russia interrupted, "It's a bodypart." Everyone in the room gave Russia a weird look.

"Well, you wouldn't want a broken body part so can you give it to me?" Ukraine asked. Russia pout again but complied. Belarus then gave a loud sigh and stood up from the couch.

"Nothing interesting is happening here," Belarus started, "So if you don't mind, I have something to do in my room…" Ukraine's face lost some of its color from Belarus's implication and watched warily as Belarus left the room.

"Ukraine?" China asked, "Are you okay? You look sick."

"No, I'm fine," Ukraine said as she rubbed her temples, "I just had a weird thought that an Asian and an Eastern European are trying to consummate in my house…"

"What?" China said in confusion.

"Nothing," Ukraine said, "So, Vanya, the scarf?"

* * *

After China and Russia left, Ukraine decided to walk over to Belarus's room. She was a little wary about this decision, after all she didn't know what she was going to find, but continued to walk to the outside of her door. She was about to knock on the door when she hear a really weird sounding giggle. Ukraine sighed then knocked on the door. The hallway fell silent until Ukraine heard the clicking of locks. The door cracked open to show Belarus with a cellphone to her head.

"Oh, it just my sister," Belarus said, most likely to whoever she was on the phone with. Ukraine continued to walk into her room. She looked around expecting to see the Korean but didn't see him.

"Where's Korea?" Belarus glanced at Ukraine as she sat on her bed.

"He left."

"What?" Ukraine said confused. "When? Why? How?"

"Well," Belarus started, "When: Five minutes after I left the living room. Why: So he can get home before China. And how: Through my bedroom window." Ukraine looked the window then back at Belarus. "Are you still in shock?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, since you now know about our relationship, Korea doesn't have to sneak in here anymore…"

"Anymore? You mean he's done this before?"

"...So you now have to get used to him being here," Belarus said, ignoring Ukraine and putting her cellphone on speaker.

"That's right, da-ze," said a voice emanating from the phone. Ukraine looked at the phone and sighed. And this thus begins the chronicles of Ukraine's coping skills.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Like I stated earlier, this story should be a story, one-shot, and maybe drabble hybrid. So the next chapter will have nothing to do with this chapter but the one after would. Reviews are well appreciated and motivates me to finish. Bye!**


	2. Forbidden Colours

**Hello everyone! Thanks to those who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. It's time for the one-shot part of the story! I actually had a different one-shot to go here but it's not finished yet so we'll have this instead. Recently, I finished the brilliant Japanese/English 1983 film, **_**Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence**_**. I wanted to use that plot for this but it was practically impossible to do it with Hetalia characters so we'll just write a story about the theme song of the film. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The wounds on your hands never seem to heal_

_I thought all I needed was to believe..._

Belarus stared at the endless scars that ran down her palms. The Cold War ended long ago but the memories still remain. She sighed, slowly putting on her black gloves, finished, and ready to set out for today. She decided to go to her older brother, Russia's, house. She needed a real reason, however, so she can go without being questioned.

"Setra!" Belarus called as she put on a jacket and a scarf. "I'm going to Big Brother's house! Do you need anything while I'm out?" Ukraine popped out of the kitchen then walked over to Belarus.

"Da," she said, "Vanya borrowed my rice cooker."

"Why does he have...why does he _need_ a rice cooker?" Belarus asked with an arched eyebrow. Ukraine shrugged.

"He just asked to borrow it. Can you get it from him?" Belarus reluctantly nodded and walked out the door. She was hoping that Ukraine really didn't need anything but it's a purpose all the same. She spaced out for a short amount of time to realise that she was already at Russia's house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. The door opened a minute later showing Russia.

"P-privet, Bela-belarus," Russia stuttered, "W-what are y-y-you doing here?" Belarus rose her eyebrows. She knew that Russia was afraid of her, but that wasn't her intention. For a while, she blamed Ukraine for why Russia was afraid of her, but later realised that she was the reason but she didn't know why.

"Sestra wanted her rice cooker back," Belarus said. Russia blinked.

"What?" Belarus rolled her eyes. He probably couldn't comprehend that Belarus wasn't here to married him. Oh, she was, but she just wanted to get Ukraine's rice cooker first.

"Sestra wanted her rice cooker back," Belarus repeated. Russia looked like he was trying to process it before nodding.

"Okay, let me go find it," Russia was about to close the door before Belarus stuck her foot in the doorway. She knew very well that Russia was going to leave her out here if she didn't take the initiative. Russia sighed and reluctantly let her in. Belarus walked into the living room to find China sitting there. Belarus glared at China before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. After twenty minutes of sitting and listening pots clanking from the kitchen, Russia returned with the rice cooker. "I found it," He said as he walked into the living room. Belarus stood up and met him halfway for the rice cooker.

"Thank you," Belarus said quietly but loud enough for Russia to hear her. Russia then nodded in response. Belarus was about leave before she heard a knock on the door. Russia left the room to answer it and came back with a young man. From what Belarus could tell, the man was younger than her, which made him a boy. He had dark brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. He was obviously Asian by looking at his eyes, but he was a pale white color. He was wearing a Snoopy shirt with a brown blazer with normal blue jeans and sneakers. Belarus didn't recognize him so it must be a country she never heard of.

"Aniki! I came to pick you up, da-ze!" Belarus thought that the boy had a weird aura to him but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ah, South Korea, aru," China said calmly. So South Korea...Belarus knew of the country but this was the first time she actually met him. And a odd time to meet him…

"Bye, Yao-Yao!" Russia said before kissing China on the cheek, causing both South Korea and Belarus to flinch.

"Ivan, aru!" China said embarrassed. Belarus looked at Russia before glaring at China. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was South Korea.

"You must be Belarus, da-ze!" He chirped happily, "I've heard about you. I'm South Korea, greetings were invented in Korea, da-ze!" He said before holding out his hand to be shaken. Belarus stared at his hand and her face redden slightly. Remembering about the rice cooker in hers, she left the house.

_Here am I, a lifetime away from you_

_The blood of Christ, or the beat of my heart_

Belarus probably left South Korea so confused. She didn't want to look into his eyes. She actually never had this feeling before. Her stomach hurt like she wanted to throw up. She simply walked with the rice cooker in her hand, slightly heavy but not for Belarus's strength. Although she want to throw up, she did want to see him again...Huh, the only feeling that Belarus probably equate to that was probably...No, that's impossible. Probably just a slight infatuation. She's _interested_ with South Korea's _personality_. Yes, that's it. She likes Russia, she loves Russia, and can only be in love with Russia.

_My love wears forbidden colours_

_My life believes_

_Senseless years thunder by_

_Millions are willing to give their lives for you_

_Does nothing live on?_

Over the years, Belarus noticed that her infatuation with South Korea wasn't an infatuation anymore. They began seeing each other more and more because their brothers and learn that they have a lot of things in common. Belarus started spending a little less time stalking Russia and devoted that time to finding more about South Korea. She still refused to believe that she genuinely _liked_ the kid, a likeness comparable to America but a little less annoying. She instead left the feelings alone and lived like she normally did.

_Learning to cope with feelings aroused in me_

_My hands in the soil, buried inside of myself_

_My love wears forbidden colours_

_My life believes in you once again_

Belarus, her country aging slightly from 19 to 20 to 21, she now torn between Russia and South Korea. No one would ever think that she was the one able to fall in love someone other than Russia. Her time was evenly divided between Russia and South Korea, her thoughts the same. Then the day came where she began to question how much she truly loved Russia. Of course, she did love him as a brother, but she loved him as more anymore? She know that Russia doesn't return the feeling and, with South Korea, he might return it, even if it's a small amount. Belarus and South Korea has been spending more time around each other, but not necessarily together.

_I'll go walking in circles_

_While doubting the very ground beneath me_

_Trying to show unquestioning faith in everything_

Belarus then began pushing herself in South Korea's direction. For the most part, he doesn't seem repulsed by her actions, like her standing next to him and very close, in fact, unlike the other nations she's around. She had to admit to herself now that she like South Korea, even if it's a little bit. However, she felt so distant from her heart. She couldn't admit to herself that she's in love with Korea, at least, not yet.

_Here am I, a lifetime away from you_

_The blood of Christ, or a change of heart_

Belarus decided that today would be the day that she will admit to both herself and Korea, that she lov..._likes_ him. We can't go for that other word just yet. However, she gets a little bit nervous and instead of telling him in person, she left the message on his doorstep, not thinking of the possibility of someone else picking it up. She still felt that this infatuation with him goes against everything she knew and cherished, breaking the codes that kept her heart locked up forever. South Korea just didn't know that he was breaking every chain and lock placed on it.

_My love wears forbidden colours_

_My life believes_

_My love wears forbidden colours_

_My life believes in you once again_

One day, South Korea decided to go and see Belarus. Unbeknownst to the frigid country, Korea thought that Belarus was very cute when she wanted to be. He was kind of afraid of her at first, then he noticed that she started warming up to him. South Korea stepped onto the porch to see that he stepped on a small brown book. He picked it up and realized that the book was _Pride and Prejudice_, one of his favorites. When he first read the book, he was first learning English, not comprehending everything but still understand. He liked the book nonetheless, but hasn't read it since it first came out. He opened it to the first page to find out that it was the Korean translation. South Korea then started thinking about who could have gotten this for him (It obviously had to be for him if it's in Korean) until something fell out from between the pages. He picked it up to see that it was a violet hibiscus syriacus and a blue flax flower delicately sewn together as if the petals were holding hands. South Korea smiled as he placed the flowers back in the book because he knew who did this. This gesture gave an even better reason to go see the frozen Eastern European woman and see if the warm Asian could melt her.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy! If you have an idea for an one-shot, you can PM me. If you want to critique my story, leave a review. "Forbidden Colours" belongs to its rightful owner. That's pretty much it so see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you again people who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! As you guys have seen, the last chapter was a song-fic chapter. I will stop doing those types if you guys don't like it. This is a normal story chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Ukraine woke up to the weird sounds of pots clanging. Ukraine then thought that it was impossible for Belarus to cooking something. So she grabbed her robe, put it on, then walked over to the kitchen. She found Korea cooking pancakes and eggs while Belarus was sitting at the table, calmly stirring her coffee. What Ukraine found strange, however, was the fact that they were both wearing night-clothes. Belarus glanced over to Ukraine then chuckled slightly at Ukraine's horrified face into her coffee as she took a sip.

"We didn't do what you think we did," Belarus said after taking the cup away from her mouth. Korea then looked over to Ukraine and smiled.

"Good morning, da-ze!" Ukraine looked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you already forget, sestra?" Belarus asked, "I said he was going to be here more often."

"But that doesn't explain the pajamas!" Ukraine said exasperated. Belarus took another sip of her coffee.

"I told him not to but, obviously, he didn't listen…" Belarus said, once again taking a sip of coffee. Ukraine looked over to South Korea, who dropped a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes in front of Belarus and looked at Ukraine.

"I didn't want to stand out," Korea said, "Would you like some food?" Ukraine eyed the food then nodded. Korea placed the eggs and pancakes on a plate and handed it to Ukraine. Ukraine sighed then sat across from Belarus.

"How did you guys even get together?" Ukraine asked as she sat down, half-expecting not to get an answer.

"That's a long story that will eventually be told," Belarus said, taking a bite of her pancakes. Korea nodded in agreement as he sat down next to Belarus.

"I still believe that it's a fairy tale," Ukraine said, biting into her eggs.

"It's nonfiction, so get used to it," Belarus said curtly. Korea back and forth between the two feminine nations.

"It's nothing to get mad about, da-ze," Korea said calmly to Ukraine.

"I'm not mad. I'm just still in shock," Ukraine crossed her arms, "How did you get away with this for 2 years?" Korea shrugged.

"I guess we don't look like a couple."

"What do you mean by that, Yong Soo?" Belarus said in a way that seemed like Ukraine was now excluded from the conversation.

"What I mean is," Korea said, stressing his words, "from an outsider's view, we appeared to fight a lot."

"So? Sometimes we do." Belarus said, stuffing eggs and pancakes into her mouth.

"And our love for our brothers?"

"So what?" Belarus said, swinging her fork around in a small circle near her head, "I love my brother dearly."

"And mine, the same."

"So what's the issue?"

"Our relationship seems kind of..._impossible_." Belarus tapped the fork to her chin in thought. "But it's not, because you love me."

"I love my brother," Belarus corrected, eating the remainder of her breakfast.

"And me?" Korea asked hopefully.

"Now, I wouldn't say that much…" Belarus said in a tone where you couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. Korea then wore a mock hurt expression. Ukraine then coughed to get attention back on her.

"If you two are done, I have to go run errands. If you want to come, you can. Otherwise, don't mess up my house," Ukraine said, getting up from the table.

* * *

Ukraine decided to dress more casually today. Instead of her normal overalls, she wore a sweater and a pair of jeans. It was a day off, Ukraine thought, otherwise she wouldn't be wearing this. She was about to walk out the door when she remembered about her house keys. She walked into the living room to get them when she saw Belarus and Korea, now fully dressed, sitting on the couch.

"Are you guys coming?" Ukraine asked. Belarus looked at Ukraine.

"No, we decided that we didn't want to go."

"Well, she decided," Korea added, earning a look from Belarus. Ukraine sighed.

"Fine, suit yourselves." Ukraine before walking out the front door. The cold breeze brushed against Ukraine's face, but didn't care. She liked walking everywhere. She would get to see all the sights that she would miss if she drove. Besides, she loved the feeling of cold air on face. She stopped by her local grocery store.

"Привіт, міс!" A worker said immediately when she walked in the door.

"Алло!" She responded back and when on with her shopping. Ukraine also spent this time shopping to think about her problems. After staring at the same can of soup for five minutes, her mind drifted to Belarus and South Korea. Who knows what they could be doing right now? She doesn't have a problem with the relationship honestly, she's just worried about how it's going to affect her. And so far, it's not a positive effect. She sighed and decided to get that can and move on with her shopping. How long would they even last? Two years is an amazing feat! Especially because Belarus's sub par social skills and the fact that everyone could have sworn that Korea was gay, they weren't expected to get together. But then again, there was America...America and Korea have pretty similar personalities, now that Ukraine thinks about it. Belarus had a small infatuation with America a while ago, but stopped liking him the instant that Russia expressed his hate for him. Russia doesn't know about Korea and Belarus, would he be okay with it? On one hand, Korea is China's brother and it would keep Belarus off his back. On the other, Korea is similar to America, friends with America, and Russia might not like Belarus dating anyone, let alone enthusiastic Asian. Ukraine sighed. This was too much to think about. So she gave up to grab the box of cereal she was staring at, earning weird looks.

She purchased everything she wanted from the store that she can carry in two hands. She start walking back briskly to her house so her mind doesn't drift to what Korea and Belarus are doing or if her house is okay with those two in or if they would break up and forever leave Belarus mad at the world where she take it out on Ukraine or maybe...Ukraine stopped and shook her head. Obviously, walking briskly back wasn't working. So she decided to start singing the Ukrainian national anthem in Ukrainian then in English. She arrived at her home and heard some weird noises coming from inside. Ukraine put her key inside the lock and slowly opened the door to where you can't hear it. She walked to the house, quietly closed the door, then placed the groceries by it. She tip-toed over to where the sounds were coming from, which was the living room. She quietly walked into the room to find Korea on top of Belarus on the couch, making out.

"Jesus Christ," Ukraine said, causing Korea to jump off of Belarus, falling onto the floor, and the two trying to readjust their disheveled clothes.

"Setra!" Belarus yelled.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you guys like this," Ukraine said sourly, crossing her arms. Belarus growled and Korea got up from the floor. Ukraine looked over to Korea, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"What?" Korea asked, confused.

"Get out," Ukraine said a little less nicely. Korea nodded slowly and, after stealing a glance at Belarus, walked out the house. After he left, Belarus glared at Ukraine.

"Why did you kick him out?!" Belarus asked in an angry tone.

"Because he needed to leave," Ukraine said indifferently, not looking at Belarus because if she did, she would be scared for her life.

"You can't just kick him out!"

"Yes, I can," Ukraine said, finally looking at Belarus, "I just did." Belarus clenched her fists so tight that her pale white hands turned red.

"This is my house too, Ukraine!"

"No, this is _my_ house that _you're_ living in." Belarus growled loudly. Then she stomped her foot then stormed out of the room. When she left, Ukraine released a heavy sigh and dropped on the couch. Then she heard the front door open and Korea walked into the room.

"I forgot my stuff," he said embarrassed, grabbing his stuff from the living room and leaving. Ukraine watched in disbelief and facepalmed.

* * *

**I had to kill the tension. Anyway, another chapter done! The next chapter is a one-shot or drabble(s). Remember, you can submit ideas for oneshots/drabbles to me (through PM of course). See you guys next chapter and hasta la pasta!**


End file.
